No Sex?
by Seesay
Summary: Tenten has to act like she is Neji's girl friend. He is her boss, how will this work out? Will it? and Her room mate is Lez. What do you think of a little sex party later? This is M from chapter two and on.
1. Girlfriend?

**No Sex?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.**

**Summery; Tenten has to act like she is Neji's girl friend. He is her boss. Her room mate is Lez. This is M.**

**Chapter 1!**

**Tenten POV**

"I'm going to be late, I don't have time, I have to go!" I yell back at me best friend Sakura while running out the door. I couldn't be late again and have my boss be a total ass hole. I can't stand him sometimes... Everytime I'm even half a second late he lets me know.

"Have a good day-!" Sakura spoke from the rim of her water glass as I flew passed her. I gave a fast wave and shut the door even faster behind me, not even bothering to lock up.

_Oh my god,_ _I'm getting fired for sure!_ I thought as I was getting into the car and checking my watch. It was an older car and sometimes would make funny sounds but it looked good and for the most part was a great car. It wasn't a Mercedes or anything.

It would take ten minutes to get to work, I only had half that time, and not one good excuse to use today. What? My cat died? Again? I don't even have a cat...

I place my coffee cup into its holder to keep it from spilling, the key in the ignition, turning it, cranking the engine over. I had to get going. I drove a little faster then normal and got frustrated that I hit every stop light on the way to the office.

When I finally got to the office I tried my best to act like I have been there the whole time. I thought it was working because a few minutes went by and no one had said a word about it. Then out of no where his deep rich velvety voice spoke softly and calmly. Oh yes, it was my asshole of a boss for sure. As much as I hated him I still kinda like him. He is SO hot.

"Tenten," I turned to look into his gorgeous eyes...His long dark brown hair tied back. He had a button up white shirt and dark blue tie on with one of his hands in his pocket and a smirk on his face.

I smiled at him, "Yes?" I had a crush on that jerk.

"Your late, again." _SHIT_, I thought to myself,_ He saw me...He always sees me._

"Oh, was I really? I must have forgot to check the time when I left, I'm sorry." _LIES! ALL OF IT!_

I was about to speak when he started again, "Come to my office in five minutes. We need to talk." Then he walked off without another word. I nervously waited four minutes, flipping through papers that didn't need flipping, and trying to look busy. Then spent the last minute getting to his office. I didn't want to be late...again.

I opened the door to his office. All the blinds were closed and he was on the phone. He waved me in and pointed at a chair.. "Yes," He was talking to a man from what I could tell, "It will be, Thank you, bye." Neji then shut his flip phone and tossed it onto his wooden desk without a care.

He didn't seem to happy. He looked like something was bugging him. "What's wrong?" It slipped out before I even noticed. He sat in his chair and coverd his face with his hand.

He looked so...human. Tired of the world. All the time I have worked for him I have never seen him like this before. "A lot." His hands slid down his face and the tips of his fingers rubbed around his exhausted eyes.

I offered to be his friend for the first time, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he stood back up, "Why are you here again?" He was right back to himself as if nothing was wrong-as if the day had started all over again.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" I reminded him trying not to sound like a snot.

"oh, yeah..." He was only two years older then me, "You were two minute late today. No one will ever hire you again if you can't show up to work on time." His hands lifted up to his tie and undid the knot. Sliding it off and laying it down on his desk. Then he began to take off his shirt and I began to blush hard. I could see his body. Toned to perfection and every rippling muscle moving in unison.

"Ah, um, sir, ah!" I scrambled to find the words that would not come to me and speaking a full sentence was impossible.

He gave me a confused look and then tossed his shirt over his chair as he stood. He grabed a new one from the desk and began to put it on. "I had coffee tossed at me for firing someone." His perfect hands worked their way down and line of buttons. "Speaking of, I have now hired someone else to take over your job."

I was in shoke from seeing him like this and then words came back to me. "You did what?" I asked in disbelief, "What? Why?"

"Your not fired, you now have a different job from now on." It wasn't until he put a new clean shirt fully on that I even noticed that the other one was covered with what looked like coffee or tea. Just as he had said but now I would be working as a different position, "Your new job is to be my girlfriend."

I looked at him still confused and still in kind of a socked state, "Come again?"

"You will be acting like your my girlfriend for the next few months. The only thing that won't be ask of you is sex. Do you understand this?" He rushed passed the why right? I didn't just black out for a minute or something.

I shook my head trying clearing my mind, "Wow, wait, explain to me why I am doing this for you?" I couldn't believe that I was being asked to do this. I was surprised. "I don't think I should be the one who-"

"You will do it or find a job somewhere else. You are now working to as my girlfriend or you will get your things and leave here without a job. Its up to you."

I thought about it for a minute sitting there, he began reading a paper on his desk while waiting for my answer. Finally, I cleared my throat and spoke, "Sir, I-"

"Neji. Your going to have to start calling me by my first name only."

"Um, Neji, I need this job...I don't think I could pull off being your girlfriend." _I didn't know where I was going with this._

"You don't need to know how to do anything. I'll teach you everything you need to know. So, are you going to do it or not?"

I nodded, "Yes I will do it but NO sex."

He laughed a little, "Deal. You have the day off and you start tomorrow." I quickly stood up and left hoping it was JUST a day dream.

The drive home got too quick, I was thinking too much. So, I turned on the radio. Something was playing about girls from California and how they have it going on. I kept turning the station but it didn't matter what was on I could not stop thinking about the conversion in his office. Great..I'm a paid slut.

I finally got back and pulled into my parking spot. I saw Sakura's car and Ino's as well.

I almost didn't go in because of them being together. Yeah...They are lesbian. I knocked first and thank god they were dressed—believe me, that's hard for them. "Hey, I'm home. I got the day off." Ino jumped up giving me a long akward hug.

"Hey..." She rubbed up and down my back in the creepiest way..."If it isn't my favorite straight girl...hmm...you smell so yummy." Her right hand slide down to squeezed my ass. I nearly jumped out of my skin and wet myself. Almost...

I stepped back and laughed, "Ino, you get creeper and creeper everytime I see you."

She laughed and said, "What can I say? You just bring out the best in me. Now lets all get in the hot tub and just eat each other out! What do you say?"

"As fantastic as that sounds," NOT "You two have fun. I need to work on a few things."

"Aww...Your always such a downer. Come on Sakura, lets go play with each other." They slapped each other on the ass as they were getting into the hot tub. _She loves to creep me out..._ I shook a little

What was I going to do with those two? Who knows? I walked into my room.

**Thoughts?**


	2. WTF?

**No Sex?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.**

**Summery; Tenten has to act like she is Neji's girl friend. He is her boss. Her room mate is Lez. This is M.**

**Shop Beautiful**

**Chapter 2!**

_"Hey..." She rubbed up and down my back in the creepiest way..."If it isn't my favorite straight girl...hmm...you smell so yummy." Her right hand slide down to squeezed my ass. I nearly jumped out of my skin and wet myself. Almost..._

_I stepped back and laughed, "Ino, you get creeper and creeper every time I see you."_

_She laughed and said, "What can I saw? You just bring out the best in me. Now lets all get in the hot tub and just eat each other out! What do you say?"_

_"As fantastic as that sounds," NOT "You two have fun. I need to work on a few things."_

_"Aww...Your always such a downer. Come on Sakura, lets go play with each other." The slapped each other on the ass on there way to getting in the hot tub. She loves to creep me out..._

_What was I going to do with those two? Who knows?_

**The Next Morning**

It was raining hard outside that night and I had left my window open all night. Now it was early morning and the fog was just started to disapate. My room had a slight chill to it now even with my big blankets over me and my face it was still cold. I was so cozy... I was about ready to just call myself in sick for work but I knew better. I couldn't do that today.

I pulled my body up on my elbows and checked my clock. It was half an hour before I had to get up. Fuck my life... I closed the window by my bed and flopped back onto my many pillows. I could not believe how yesterday went down. I was basically fire from my real job just to play as Neji's girlfriend. Why would he need someone to act like his girlfriend anyway? he could get any girl he wanted, right? Something wasn't adding up.

My mind wondered as I tried to make sense of it all but no final answer came to me. All I know for sure was that today was going to be weird.

I went on with my normal routine. I showered, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and headed out the door. My mornings were easy and simple. I didn't do too much with my hair or did I put on any make up. I think it looks good that way.

I looked into the mirror on my way out. I had gotten plenty of sleep and felt good for the most part. It seemed like I had missed Ino and Sakura leaving. Thank god.

Last time I had come down into the living room and Ino was over they were sucking face, groping and touching each other. Ino on top of Sakura rubbing her nipples until they were hard. Sakura sliding her fingers in and out of Ino while pulling on her hair. To be honest, even I thought it was a turn on but then I felt gross and had to leave the room.

I locked the door behind me and drove to work. I don't remember the drive there because I was lost in my thoughts the hole ride. I got all the way up to the tenth floor where I work and Neji was there. Standing right outside the elevator waiting for me..

He walked over to me and looked a little discussed. His left arm slid around my waist, his fingers pressed into my skin of my jaw as they cupped it, pulling me back in the elevator. He looked with a glare at the other two people that were waiting for their floor and they quickly stepped out. Then he clicked the control buttons for the bottom floor.

The sun was coming in through the glass and shimmered like it does only this early in the mornings. Finally after a few floors I spoke up, "Where are we going?"

Neji gave out a long sigh before whiping out his cell phone and dialing a number. "Hinata, I have a job for you." He kept talking and I quickly ignored him to look out at the beautiful view. The building sat right by the water. You could see all the pretty boats, the shimmering lines in the water of blue and green. "Alright, Good bye." I turned back to face him when I heard his phone close.

"So, where are we going?" Only my head was turned and then the rest of my body slowly followed. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were closed.

Neji raised his eyelids showing his crystal blue eyes that caught the sun's light. His perfect lips parted softly showing his gorgeous white teeth. "Out." The elevator beeps once and the doors slide open.

Neji stepped back with his right foot and spun on his heel to face away from me and towards the opened doors. "That's really helpful." I said sarcastically fallowing him out of the elevator.

I spend up my walk to keep myself right beside him. "Sir-".

"Neji" He corrected me.

"Neji?" He quickly looked at me and then forward again without slowing his pace. "Where are we going?" He gave me no answer. "Neji!" I spoke a little louder then normal. More complaining then anything else.

He stopped abruptly and turned to face me. I nearly ran into him leaving a space between us of only four or five inches and he spoke, "We are going to Hinata's house to get you clothing. You two will go shopping together. Then your going to get your hair cut, maybe colored and after all of that," He looked at my face. Not my eyes but all over my face, "You will learn what make up is." Then he turned and continued at the same pace at before as if he had never stopped.

I stood there taken aback by what I had just been told. I could hardly believe it. I ran up to him and pulled on his arm forcing him to look at me. "Hey," I almost yelled, "What the hell? What's wrong with the way I look?"

He let out a sigh and pulled out his car keys, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with the way you look." He opened the drivers side door. "You just need help with everything else. Get in."

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Yes, get in." I was about to reject the command again but he opened his giant mouth again, "This is your job. Get in or get fired." He slid in and closed the door behind him. I heard the other doors unlock. I thought about it for a minute. He could just replace me without even a second thought and I could be gone. But I needed this job.

I opened the passenger door and unhappily sat down. "Fine, but no more making fun of my clothes." Neji shifted the car into revers and slammed on the gas pedal and then the breaks. I caught myself on the dashboard. "Ah! What the hell? Now you're trying to kill me?"

"Put your seat belt on and that wouldn't happen, now would it?" Neji stated to me like I was an annoying child asking a lot of questions.

"I would do that right about now." Came another voice from behind me. A young girl about the same age as me. She smiled and she was beautiful.

"Who are you?" Neji slammed on the gas again causing me to fall into my seat. "OK, OK, I get it. Put your seatbelt on." I mocked him, "Oh, Well thank you kind officer, I had no idea what these things were for." I plugged in my seat belt.

"I hate being mocked." Neji said mostly to himself.

"I hate being mocked." I repeated after him.

He spoke quickly, "I'm a stupid girl, with no brain, named Tenten."

Without noticing I copped what he said again, "I'm a stupid girl, with no brain, named—Hey! That's not very nice!" The girl behind me laughed at us. I forgot for a second that she was there.

I turned a little to face her, "Oh, Hi, I'm Tenten, Whats your name?"

"Hello, my name is Hinata. I'm Neji's little sister." My jaw dropped in realization.

I smiled and turned to Neji who look uncomfortable at the moment, "Oh, really?" I turned back to her, "I would love to hear more about," I patted Neji on the arm, "Little Neji here." An evil smile crossed my face, I don't think I have ever been this happy.

She and I were the only ones that got the hummer. Neji on the other hand was less then thrilled. His sister was funny and sweet. She had long hair like Neji and the same eyes. A crystal blue. We drove for a short time before making it to...um.."Where are we?"

"My house." Hinata said smiling, "Isn't it pretty?"

"Its huge!"

"yeah," We got out of the car. "Its big for just one person but it was a gift."

"What? From who?" She looked back over at her older brother that was just getting out of the car and was back on his cell phone. "He is a great guy." She was being quiet so that he would not hear, "Just try to get to know him, respect him, that's how you get him to drop the walls he has built up around himself."

It sounded like she really wanted me to be his girlfriend. Like, for real. "Alright," Neji walked up to us and handed a card to me. I didn't know what it was for. Why would he had this to me? Then he handed me a new cell phone. It was a chocolate touch phone. "Don't brake it."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"So that I can get a hold of you at anytime. My number is in there and it has unlimited texts." He told me, "And the card is yours."

He turned to his sister, "Help her spend money and get something well worth it. Clothes, hair and then make up. We have dinner plans with some men from work and she will be my date. Make sure she looks like it." He started to walk back to his car, "Tenten, I will pick you up at seven-thirty. Be ready."

"Seven-thirty. Be ready." I mocked once again as he drove off. My new phone beeped with a notification of a text message.

The message was from Neji and I opened it. The message read simply, "Stop mocking me. -Neji".

"Wow, he has good hearing." We got into Hinata's dark green Mercedes Benz and drove off to shop.

I flipped my new platinum card over and ask Hinata a question, "How much do you think is on here?"

She smiled an almost evil grin, "Lets find out."

"I love the way you think." We laughed at ourselves and turned up the radio when the song Bulletproof came on. We were having so much fun and before I knew it we were there. The place I promised I would never ever EVER go in. The dress shop...

"WHY?" I cried as Hinata was pulling me into the door.

"You need a nice dress for dinner tonight and then we will shop for other clothes." She had a point. I needed to look good to be Neji's...paid girlfriend. I couldn't even read the name of the place because it was in French.

We spend half an hour picking out dresses and another clothes. My long hair that went down to my hips was cut to abut three inches passed my shoulders. When it was straightened there was no need to color it. I had really pretty hair from the time I was little.

It was now seven-twenty-five. I hand been fidling with my necklace for the past hour. "You will rub off the shine if you keep it up." Hinata informed me as she zipped up my dress. "You look great, He will love it." My fake nails felt weird on my fingers but I was told that feeling would pass. I had a black dress on that went to my knees and a small hand bad with everything that I was taking with me. Cell phone, make up, and that was about all I could fit in there.

"These heals are really nice looking but kinda hurt." She only laughed at me.

Neji rung the door bell and Hinata told me to give her two minutes and then come down the stairs.

Looking at myself felt odd but at the same time very good. I had been a first class nerd for so long in college that this was kinda nice. I didn't wear my glasses because most of the time I didn't even need them.

Finally I walked down the stairs and I cought Neji's eye. He stared up at me with his mouth wide open. I walked up two the both of them and looked at Neji, "You trying to catch flies with that thing?" I pointed the gaping hole that was his mouth. He shut it and turned to Hinata. "Good job. She looks..." He looked me up and down again, "Beautiful." He smiled a little. I even blushed a little. He didn't stop looking at me the hole night.

I could hardly remember the dinner except that the food was the best in the world and the wine was fantastic. I remember Neji driving me somewhere...

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The bed was softer then normal. It felt warm and I didn't want to wake up. I unwillingly opened my eyes. The fuzzy blur focused after a minute or two. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around the room and realized I wasn't in my bed... It wasn't my room...

I looked to my left and found nothing but more room and some things that would be in any room. I turned to my right and I found the blankets over someone. It rises and fall like a person breathing in and out. I placed my hand on the blankets gripping it tight. I breathed out, and then in, and then pulled the blankets off of the person beside me to find...


	3. I need to be with you

**No Sex?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.**

**Summery; Tenten has to act like she is Neji's girl friend. This is M.**

**Shop Beautiful**

**Chapter 3!**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

_The bed was softer then normal. It felt warm and I didn't want to wake up. I unwillingly opened my eyes. The fuzzy blur focused after a minute or two. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around the room and realized I wasn't in my bed... It wasn't my room..._

_I looked to my left and found nothing but more room and some things that would be in any room. I turned to my right and I found the blankets over someone. It rises and fall like a person breathing in and out. I placed my hand on the blankets gripping it tight. I breathed out, and then in, and then pulled the blankets off of the person beside me to find..._

"Neji..." I was in bed with him. His long strong arms were around me and now were pulling me to him. I lay back down into his arms and even let myself relax. I've liked him for a while now so what was so bad about laying in his arms. I slowly drifted back to sleep.

**Neji's POV The night before.**

Tenten and I went to the party and everything was just fine. She looked so...beautiful and I couldn't let her out of my sight. When I was talking with someone I would move just to see her face. Her hair looked amazing and her smile maid me want...want what? To truely have her? To keep her from every other man in the room? To have her in every human way? Yeah...I liked her a lot. Showering her with gifts may have been a bit over kill but I didn't know...

I leaned up against a wall watching her talk with people of great prestige without a second of hesitation. I didn't know she had this much... Power and grace. Here, now, she was beautiful in a way I had never seen before. It wasn't that's she was dressed up because she would look good in anything-or nothing...nothing...just naked...bouncing up and down on my hard-

There she was right infrount of my, she is saying something... my name?

**Tenten's POV at the party last night.**

Everyone is so much older than Neji, how does he know them? I thought as I spoke with person after person and Neji was over by himself. Once I was free oof talking to a guy that was one sip away from full on drunk I walked over to where Neji was. "Neji? Are you alright?"

He mumbled something... "Neji?" Is he ok...?

"Fine. I pledge allegiance to the flag of the united states of-"

I smiled and asked him, "Neji? Why are you saying the pledge of allegiance?"

"There isn't anything sexy about they pledge of allegiance." he looked as suprized to hear that as I was.

"What?" I said very confused at this point.

"Nothing, lets go."

"Shouldn't we say goodbye to everyone first?"

He grapped my hand, waiting a second and then saying, "No, we um...gotta go."

"Oh, ok" We got into the car and drove off very fast. He was gripping the wheel of the car very hard and asked me to turn on the music. I slowly placed my hand on his and asked, "Neji? Did I do something wrong?" He looked shocked and then slowly relaxed and sighed.

"No, you did great. I just want to be alone" His voice was even and soft.

I pulled my hand back slowly, "Oh, sorry." But before I could place it back into my lap he clasped it in his.

"I want to be alone with you." He didn't look at me right away but after a second of driving he glanced at me twice waiting for me to say something. I let my fingers slide between his.

"Ok." I spoke softly, what do you want to do?"

He looked so nervous and kinda worried. "I have to ask you something." He pulled over and got out of the car. We were at a small park with lush green grass and lights that lit it up as though it were day. He opened my door and placed his hand out for mine. I took it and stepped out of the car. Shutting the door and gripping my hand slightly harder he led me to the heart of the park.

I slide off my heels and we climbed up and down the equipment even though we were dressed up. We both sat together on the bars. he smiled. HE SMILED BIG TOO, "When I was little I would come here and just run around for hours." He told me, "I would only come home after getting hurt."

"That's adorable." I informed him. and he placed my hand in his.

He looked at me and smiled, "I thought that...that this was the only place, the only thing, that could make me happy after my parents died. But, I was wrong. You are... incredible and smart and fun and I want to know everything there is to know about you. I don't want you to be my fake girlfriend anymore. I...I like you."

"Neji..." I couldn't breath and I couldn't think I just watched him and he spoke again.

"You don't have to say yes or no right now but I will leave you with the question; Tenten, Will you be my girlfriend?" He jumped down, smirked, and pulled me down into his arms. The arms I wanted around me. He looked deep into my eyes with the eyes that I wanted to wake up next to every morning. "Lets walk home from here. It's only right down the road."

I just followed him for a while before asking, "You're ok with waiting a while...for me to make up my mind, right?"

He smiled down at me and I blushed hard, "Always. Take as long as you need." We got to his house and I stopped when he did.

I looked up at him and smiled, "I want to be with you, for real. And, yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

He leaned down, kissed her, she felt breathless in the kiss, bringing a small hand up to touch his cheek as our lips locked together. The heat and the want between us was so strong-stronger than either one of them knew.


	4. Neji, I've never

**No Sex?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.**

**Summery; Tenten has to act like she is Neji's girl friend. He is her boss. Her room mate is Lez. This is M.**

**Shop Beautiful**

**Chapter 3!**

_I just followed him for a while before asking, "You're ok with waiting a while...for me to make up my mind, right?"_

_He smiled down at me and I blushed hard, "Always. Take as long as you need." We got to my house and I stopped when he did._

_I looked up at him and smiled, "I want to be with you, for real. And, yes, I'll be your girlfriend."_

_He leaned down, kissed her, she felt breathless in the kiss, bringing a small hand up to touch his cheek as our lips locked together. The heat and the want between us was so strong-stronger than either one of us knew._

**Tenten and Neji Head Back to His House:**

The door openned slowly held by Neji. "Ladies first." He smirked and I walked passed him, His sweet scent as I went through the door engulfed me making my knee's fall slightly weak. My eyes gazed at his home and I loved it right away. It was big and fabulous. Everything looked expensive and manly in a way that is hard to describe. Silver and black garnished most everything and a deep brown every now and again. With lots of room for several people, however, Neji lives alone.

I laughed lightly, "It's your turn, ask me anything." I headed to the couch looking back at him as I spoke. The open floor plan makes it easy to watch him from here. He walked passed me to turn on the fire place. It glowed with bright red, orange, yellow and from time to time a blueish color. Then with a smile, he headed to the kitchen to get some wine. "Come up with something good." I quickly tried to remove my hair of any knots. It was windy and getting cold outside.

He smirked and pulled a bottle of red wine and two glasses from their stay. "Something personal, again?" He moved from the kitchen to the CD player.

He clicked some soft classical music on and watched me for a moment before I answered him with a simple, "sure," I smiled as he took his place beside me.

He removed the top of the bottle and began to full each glass half way, "Any ex-boyfriends following you around that I should know about?" I laughed a little and took the glass from him that he had offered to me.

I smiled smelling the grapes in the wine, "No, I have only ever had two boyfriends and those ended fast."

He took his first drink, setting the glass down on the coffee table and asked, "Why? What happened to make them end."

I tipped the glass a little back to drink from it. I could feel the alcohol race down my throught burning lightly as it went. "Um... " I set the glass in my other hand and plaid with it there. "You see, I...I didn't really-that is that I never-not that I didn't want to-but I haven't um..." I shook a little trying to say it in a way that wouldn't make me red. It makes me...feel pathetic.

Neji's hand lifted up to my cheek, raising my head up and his eyes locked on mine. "If there is something important you need to tell me I want to know now. I don't want to end up loving someone I can't have." He was right, if there was ever a time to tell him something, then right now, while playing a get to know you game was the best time. I would need class and finesse.

"I'm a virgin!" I do so well at both those things, right? I pulled my face away and looked down at the ground. "I've never had sex before." I blushed so hard. The most I've ever done was play with my vibrator on my clit. "I...I just never felt like giving it to any of the guys I have dated and so...I'm a virgin."

I peeked up to look at his face waiting for some sort of weird reaction but I found the he was smiling down at me. The biggest smile I have ever seen on him. He looked amazing with a smile and perfect no matter what. He laughed a little and looked away. It lit me up inside and I erupted into a protest, "Don't laugh! It's not funny..." He gave me a concerned look and straightened himself out. He closed his eyes and sighed. Slowly they opened and he was closer in a second.

The glass in my head was removed and placed right by his glass on the coffee table. His right hand on my lower back pulled me into him. I could feel the warmth of his body pressing up against mine and his perfect lips lightly touched mine, then crashed together. My body gave into his without any resistance at all. I could feel myself falling onto my back and the weight of his body fully on top of mine.

It crushed me in the most beautifully painful way possible. My hands were in his hair making a mess of his shinny, silky, smooth dark hair. His right hand went to my hair, pulling out bobby pins and tossing them over the couch and down on the ground harshly shaking my hair free of them. He was sliding his left had up and down my side until I arched my back to press harder against him.

He gripped the dress sliding it up and his hard sex rubbed against me. I gasped at the feeling of him and the sensation flowing over me. His lips were on mine again making my gasp a moan. His kisses were different in the it was a NEED. He HAD to have me and wasn't holding back or stopping but then, it was all gone. The feeling of him on me, the moans, his scent. Gone. I was breathing hard trying to remember how this happened; my eyes darted across the room looking for him as I pulled myself together. I saw him, sliding my dress back in place, I sat back up. he was up on his feet walking around. It was the hardest thing in the world to focus on him. I had never felt this...light headed. I couldn't walk if I had to and I could feel how wet I was between my legs.

I called for him by name, "Neji..." He was lost in thought and I asked for his attention again, "Neji?"

"I'm sorry." I had never in all the time I had worked with him have I ever heard that from him. Before I could ask what for he gave me the answer, "That's what I want." I was still confused and dazed. "I want passion and sex. I want to be with my partner in every way. I don't want to take your virginity and then later we break up. Do you know how bad of a person that would make me? I shouldn't have..." He looked back at me as if I was the hardest thing in the world to understand. "I'm sorry."

I was holding myself up still trying to take everything in at once.

**R&R!**


	5. Spend the night with me

**No Sex?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.**

**Summery; Tenten has to act like she is Neji's girl friend. He is her boss. Her room mate is Lez. This is M.**

**Shop Beautiful**

**Chapter 5!**

_It crushed me in the most beautifully painful way possible. My hands were in his hair making a mess of his shinny, silky, smooth dark hair. His right hand went to my hair, pulling out bobby pins and tossing them over the couch and down on the ground harshly shaking my hair free of them. He was sliding his left had up and down my side until I arched my back to press harder against him._

_He gripped the dress sliding it up and his hard sex rubbed against me. I gasped at the feeling of him and the sensation flowing over me. His lips were on mine again making my gasp a moan. His kisses were different in the it was a NEED. He HAD to have me and wasn't holding back or stopping but then, it was all gone. The feeling of him on me, the moans, his scent. Gone. I was breathing hard trying to remember how this happened; my eyes darted across the room looking for him as I pulled myself together. I saw him, sliding my dress back in place, I sat back up. he was up on his feet walking around. It was the hardest thing in the world to focus on him. I had never felt this...light headed. I couldn't walk if I had to and I could feel how wet I was between my legs._

_I called for him by name, "Neji..." He was lost in thought and I asked for his attention again, "Neji?"_

_"I'm sorry." I had never in all the time I had worked with him have I ever heard that from him. Before I could ask what for he gave me the answer, "That's what I want." I was still confused and dazed. "I want passion and sex. I want to be with my partner in every way. I don't want to take your virginity and then later we break up. Do you know how bad of a person that would make me? I shouldn't have..." He looked back at me as if I was the hardest thing in the world to understand. "I'm sorry."_

_I was holding myself up still trying to take everything in at once_

**That Night:**

"Neji..." I removed myself from the couch and over to where he was. I had never seen him so stressed out. I pulled away his hands, that had been in his hair, and held them in mine. I smiled up at him. He spoke before I could and it was his deep, low, wisper of a voice, that felt similar to drinking chai tea for the first time.

"Tenten, I don't want you to be with me because I may be bad for you but I have a hundred reasons why I don't want to let you go." He leaned his forhead against mine and spoke softly, "I like you, and I don't think that I will ever stop trying to be with you in every way." Holding both of my hands in one of his, he freed his right, slowly he traced my jaw line with his finger tips from my chin down to my neck and to my collar bone. My eyes closed as I listened to him speak and felt him play with my skin. "I want to be with you and learn everything there is to know about you." As soft as a fether his hand slid up and down as he spoke. His fangers gently slid into my hair.

His head moved back slightly and his fingers knotted in my hair, he pulled slowly, raising my eyes to his and awakening me from the soft dream his voice had left me in. I opened my eyes slowly, He smiled, and leaned down to kiss my lips. His lips were soft and strong against mine. His fit mine so perfectly and felt so intoxicating that I couldn't breath.

I pulled away and sucked in a breath and he looked all over my face before asking, "Tenten, what's wrong?" I took another breath before answering him.

"Sorry, I forgot to breath." The biggest smile broke out across his face. He gave me a small kiss on the lips, just a peck, and pulled me into his arms; He was hard all over. His body was covered in perfectly lean muscles I could feel under the light button up work shirt he had on.

His arms softly around me, his mouth was at my ear and he spoke softly beside it, "You are adorable." He sighed and finally relaxed a little, "Tenten, what would you like to do tonight?" My mind went plank. How the fuck should I know? It's kinda late, right? I don't want to just get up and leave him when he is just starting to open up. I pulled back, staying inside of his hold, and looked up at his smiling face.

I bit my bottom lip trying to think of something, I could feel him looking at me as if he knew I wouldn't come up with anything. I stepped up onto my toes and kissed him in hopes of distracting him so I could think. However, I was the one who became distracted with the feeling of his lips pressed firmly on mine. I moaned softly and he held my body tightly against his hard muscled one.

His tongue slid into my mouth and I gasped nearly pulling away but his hand on the back of my neck held me still as I began to welcome the feeling of him inside of my mouth. I could feel him harded under me as he held me even tighter. My legs had become weak under me as his groans pierced through my body I couldn't help but moan back. My hands making a mess of his hair pulling harder in hopes of making his go over the edge even a little more. Our breathing was becoming thicker as we kissed. His hands slid all over my body, cupping my breasts and my ass. He pulled one of my legs up around his side as he slammed my back against a wall; It hurt and felt so good.

Without removing his lips from mine he slid my dress back up my sides and pushed against me with is hard cock covered with just his pants and under clothes. I gasped though his mouth covered mine. I could feel his hard cock against the outside of my panties. Grinding harshly, wanting to slide into me, I moaned loudly, "Oh, god..." I shuttered, and he moved down, sucking on my neck hard, bitting down softly, "yes, please," I gasped and moaned out his name in excitement, "Neji, don't stop..." I could feel how wet I had became and I wanted him inside of me more now than anything in the world. I could feel how hot we had become. My mind was buzzing with the feeling of him all around me. Then we both jumped at the sound of the door bell. This snapped both of us from our hazy dream world. Neji's head fell onto my shoulder and remained there a while. His left hand slowly let my leg slide down the slide of his body and the dress followed suit. My hands were shaking so hard that I couldn't stop them.

My heart was racing cold blood and I stood there shaking, holding onto his hair. His head lifted and kissed small pecks up my neck until he got to my lips. The door bell went off again as he groaned loadly, "Go away..." I laughed a bit, still in shock. He looked at me and smirked. "I'll be right back, are you going to be okay?" I nodded and when he was gone I took a look as to where I was. I was in his room. Against the opened door. I couldn't even remember moving into this room. My legs were weak and my breathing heavy. I walked over to the bed and sat down. My legs where shaking so much and my panties must have been covered from how wet I am.

I took a second to gather myself and just breath. I had a feeling of being on high alert for any sound. When Neji came back I nearly jumped out of my skin and I sighed when I saw it was him. "Who was there, Neji?" He smirked and walked over to me. "It was no one important. Just my brother."

I became excited with this news, "You have a brother?" I smiled, "Is he older than you or younger?"

Neji, sighed and fell onto the bed with his back facing down. "Younger brother, his name is Sasuka." Neji sat up and took my attention again, "I'm sorry about that. I can't really stay in control very well. You do know how hot you are right?" I blushed, smiling, I laughed and looked away, "You are. You're beautiful and oh my god you moan loud." I felt embarassed.

"shut up, I do not!" Neji smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Tenten, I'm pretty sure everyone in the state is awake now because of how loud you moan." We laughed and joked around for a while. We asked each other questions about the others life and before we knew it, it was about two in the morning. Neji and I were way to tired to drive and drinking wine on his bed didn't help.

"Why don't you spend the night here." He walked up behind me as I was looking out the window and undid the zipper of my dress, playing with my hair he leaned in and spoke softly into my ear, "I want to try something. Not sexual, I promise." I let his fingers slide the dress off of my body slowly and I felt it hit the floor. My breathing became faster again. I only had panties and a bra on under the dress. I turned to face him; I followed his example by undoing the buttons of his shirt.

When I was sliding it down his arms, I could see all of the muscles I could only feel before. I pulled his undershirt up over his head to show the six pack of abs he had under it. I could feel my legs giving in again. He pulled his button up shirt from the bed, pulling it around my body sliding it on me, like a night shirt. He only redid two bottons and I watch as his perfectly tight mucles move. "You look good in my shirt." He smirked and I smiled. We brushed our teeth and he had a new one for me to use. We only did light kissing in the dark before falling asleep. We laughed about something but I don't remember anything pass that.

The next morning I woke up with Neji asleep beside me. His arms pulled me back under the covers and mumbled out as my back hit his perfect muscles. Leaving me trapped within his arms. I didn't fight his and could feel sleep coming over me again.

**R&R!**


	6. Dove, Je t'aime, I love you

_"Why don't you spend the night here." He walked up behind me as I was looking out the window and undid the zipper of my dress, playing with my hair he leaned in and spoke softly into my ear, "I want to try something. Not sexual, I promise." I let his fingers slide the dress off of my body slowly and I felt it hit the floor. My breathing became faster again. I only had panties and a bra on under the dress. I turned to face him; I followed his example by undoing the buttons of his shirt._

_When I was sliding it down his arms, I could see all of the muscles I could only feel before. I pulled his undershirt up over his head to show the six pack of abs he had under it. I could feel my legs giving in again. He pulled his button up shirt from the bed, pulling it around my body sliding it on me, like a night shirt. He only redid two bottons and I watch as his perfectly tight mucles move. "You look good in my shirt." He smirked and I smiled. We brushed our teeth. I don't remember anything pass that._

_The next morning I woke up with Neji asleep beside me. His arms pulled me back under the covers and mumbled out as my back hit his perfect muscles. Leaving me trapped within his arms. I didn't fight his and could feel sleep coming over me again._

**NEXT MORNING:**

When we woke again it was because of an alarm, well, he woke up because of the alarm. I didn't even know one had went off. He was in the shower by the time I woke up. I stretched out every tiny muscle I have and pulled myself up to look around at the room again but with clearer eyes this time. The window was big, like the kinda window you would find in a beach house, like a bay window. I walked over to it. There was even a place to sit and read a book if you wanted. I could see trees for miles and a pretty lake that stretched out passed where I could see.

I removed Neji's shirt and let it fall onto his bed softly. I picked up my dress from the floor and brushed it off slowly. I didn't notice that the water had stopped running. I picked up some pins that, at one time last night, were in my hair. I yawned and stretched out my arms above my head. When I realized I was nearly naked I walked over to his closet to find something-anything to cover up. I grapped a robe and pulled it over myself. As I walked out I could see Neji frozen in place. He was just standing there looking almost in shock right outside of the door to the bathroom. "What?" I looked around, "What's wrong?"

He broke into a small smile, "Did you not notice that I was standing here while you were um, moving around...naked?" I thought for a second and then my face turned a bright red...I had no bra on... I was so red I could feel it burn into my cheeks.

"I, ah..." I covered my chess with my arms and walked into the bathroom behind him but I was stopped by his arm that pulled me back and then slammed me into a wall, he pinned me there kissing my lips harshly-bitting at my bottom lip. His lips felt softer and softer as he pulled himself away from me.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He kissed my forehead and walked me into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. _I took my bra off after he had fallen asleep..._ I can't remember a more embarassing moment in my life. I took a long shower and pulled the robe on tight before slowly walking back into the bedroom. He was no longer there and the bedroom door was open again. I stepped out of the bathroom walking passed the bedroom door he had me pushed up against last night. The thought came and went like walking on step after the other. I walked into the kitchen and he was there. Readed something on his laptop and drinking a cup of coffee. He had two plates set out on the table but no food on them. I walked around the island and right behind him. "You should get going or you'll be late for me." He smiled at me before closing his laptop and placing it into his bag.

"You're sure one to talk. I've already called and told them I'll be late." He pulled out some eggs, fruit and bread. he began to prepair the eggs, scrambled, chop the fruit and place them on the plates. He even toasted some bread and gave me a glass of water. The food was ready so fast I didn't even bother asking to help him. He did ask questions though, "Tenten, what is your favorite color?"

"Um, it's green. What's yours?"

"Black." I looked around the kitchen at the gray and black everywhere, _Really? I couldn't tell.._ He smirked. "I'm kidding," he laughed a little to himself, "It's red." I began to enjoy seeing his smirk like that.

"Oh, ok, then you aren't crazy, That's good to know." A knock came from the door. I jumped and gave Neji a fast look before he headed to the door in the middle of plating the food. I took his place and slid the eggs onto our plates. The door opened and it was a young man who looked like Neji but with shorter hair.

I slowly walked my way over to them, "Brother, What are you doing here?" He looked over his sholder and when he saw me he opened the door letting him into the room.

"You know why I'm-Oh, she is still here." He stopped and gave a look to Neji and then smiled at me.

I smiled back, "It's ok, I can give you guys a minute if you'd like."

"No, no, itt's fine. I'll just come back later. Nice to meet you in person, Tenten. I'm Neji's brother, Sasuke. I love your tattoo by the way of the dove with skarkles and French words. I studied French in high school and college. Who is the 'I love you' for I wonder." I looked down where the tattoo is and it was covered with panties and the robe. There wasn't anyway he could have known about it.

I looked at Neji and then to Sasuke, "How...how do you know about that?"

"Oh, Neji didn't tell you-" Sasuke looked happy to tell me this secret but Neji stepped in and tried to stop him.

"Shut up, Sasuke. I haven't had time to tell her yet." guilt ran over his face with anger following shortly after.

I could feel something bad coming and the words slipped out of my mouth, "Tell me what?"

"Oh, let me. You see, when Neji is going to go out with someone he has his little brother do a favor for him."

Neji almost shouted out at his brother, "Stop it, Sasuke."

"What? What favor? Tell me right now."

"He has me do some digging on them. I know, and so does he, everything there is to know about you. From the date and time you were bored to the last time you paid for anything. Nice dress by the way."

"You did a background check on me? On my life?"

"Oh yes, you see, I already know why you have that dove that's hidden by your panties most of the time. I've spoken to everyone you know."

I could feel myself becoming sick... "You did what?"

With a sigh he explained, "I didn't ask him to look you up. He does it now out of habit."

"Doesn't matter, you should hang out with her." Sasuke looked down on me.

"Get out, Brother. We'll speak later." When the door closed Neji walked over to me and held my hands in his. "I'm sorry about that. I should have told you he would do that."

"We are going to have breakfast and you are going to explain this to me. Don't leave anything out."

"Deal." He looked relieved and began to explain everything about his brother and his life.

"When I was eight years old..."

**R&R !**


	7. Kill? He kills for a living?

_"Get out, Brother. We'll speak later." When the door closed Neji walked over to me and held my hands in his. "I'm sorry about that. I should have told you he would do that."_

_"We are going to have breakfast and you are going to explain this to me. Don't leave anything out."_

_"Deal." He looked relieved and began to explain everything about his brother and his life._

_"When I was eight years old..."_

**His brother Left:**

"If your brother really has a file on me" I thretend, "you better be ready to tell me everything."

Neji began to explain his life story to me starting at when he was eight. "From what I knew I was an only child and I was happy with that. They gave me everything I needed and pushed me harder than every other child. I had to learn more and did more in a shorter time. My parents never told me I had a brother. Even when I found out and asked them about it they denide it." He pushed his plate away from himself and looked over at the floor. "Mother lied to me."

I had to know more, why would they do that to him? I didn't have to ask, he answered the question as if he could read minds. "They didn't tell me even though I asked for about a week for an explaination."

"How did you find out that he was your brother?" I felt a need to know everything. How could his brother have a file on me? Why? How did they find each other? What happened?

Neji sighed and thought before me spoke, "He found me. His job gives him the freedom to find out basically anything he wants to know about anyone. That's where the file on you came from. He didn't know he had a brother either. One day he found out who his mother was and that's how he found out about me. My parents didn't tell me about him because my mother didn't want him."

I was in shock, cunfused, "Why? Why wouldn't she want her other son?"

Neji looked uncufertable, "Our mother kinda slept with someone else."

"Kinda?"

"She went to France for a year and a half. In that time she wrote letters to my father. When she came back she was sad a lot. She gave him away and never told my father about it. I'm not sure she told anyone." He had his elbow on the table and was leaning his head in the palm of his hand.

He looked so thoughtful, as though he was trying to decide what he would have done if something like that happened to him. "She was a fucking slut." _Maybe not..._ I thought.

Moving on I asked what happened next and he told me. "Well, I found out about him after I had turned twenty and he was only just eight-teen. It was the first thing he looked up when he got his job. He wanted to know everything he could about his parents and where he had come from. He was born in fance but not learned it before he and his adopted parents took him back to the US. He found out through them that he was from France and that is why he took French classes. That's how it started. He wanted to know everything about who he is. Truely an amazing younger brother."

I sat there watching him as he spoke, he had that look that he did in his office. So strong and so lost in thought. It looked like he still fights with how he feels about everything. He looked at me and smiled, "By the way, what's up with the dove? I've only seen a little bit of it."

"Nope, nuh uh, I'm not done asking you questions. After he found you, what happened? how did that happen?" I was smiling but felt guilty as his smiled dropped and he looked away again."

"I didn't..." He looked as though he was mad at himself for this, "I didn't know he was telling the truth and so, I didn't believe him. I told him to go fuck up someone else's life. I did notice he looked like me in a lot of ways. If I were to have a younger brother, that's what he would look like. So with that thought drilled into my mind I asked me father and he had no idea what I was going on about. Later I asked my mother."

Now he looked mad at someone else, "She looked sad again but I kept asking her about him. Why did he look like me? How does he know about her and me? She never gave me an answer so I found one myself. I called Sasuke and asked him if he would take a test with me. After that, after we knew for sure he was my half brother, our mother told us everything. My father left her after that. They have been apart for a while now."

"I'm sorry, Neji. I didn't know-"

"It's fine." A moment went by and then I asked him a question about his brother.

"Um, so the information your brother has on me?"

He looked a bit disapointed "He has done that with everyone I know. Doesn't matter if I have just started to get to know them or if I have known them for years."

"Why? And where does he work?"

"His work is not really something we talk about." I gave a questioning look and then an answer came from behind me.

A chill fell over me as though death its self had looked through me. "I kill people for a living." I didn't turn, I didn't look, I couldn't. I was scared. "I work for people who don't exsist. You were clean on the background check with the exception of a few parking tickets. Did you really not see the fire hydrant twice in the same day?" Sasuke's smirk was scary. I could

"Go get dressed," Neji glared at Sasuke, "I have to speak with Sasuke."

As I stood up I saw Sasuke giving a 'what?' kind of look on his face. I basically ran into Neji's room and began to get dressed again. Ran my fangers through my hair to make the waves look better. When I went back out into the other room Sasuke was gone and Neji was ready to leave. "I'll drive you home."

**On the Ride Home:**

He didn't speak right away. I placed my hand on his lap and he finally looked at me. "Are you ok?" A small nod, "Your brother was kidding right?"

"No," He looked only at the rode as he spoke to me. "No, he wasn't. It's a long story."

"It's a long car ride too." He told me all about his brother that he knew. His brother was hired out of high school and has been doing it because he was good at it. Neji being a lawer didn't matter because even when Sasuke would get himself into trouble the people he worked for would pull him out. He works for the government and people who are not real. And yes, he has always been like that.

We stopped outside of where I live and I couldn't think or move for a minute. He spoke again, "I will leave you alone for a while. I know this is a lot to take in." He slid out of the car and was at my side of the door. Opening it for me, I removed myself from the car and Neji took my hand. The door closed as we walked away and he spoke again. When we reached the door he stopped. He pressed his lips to mine and it was warm on my cool lips. I didn't want him to leave. I grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Hey, come here." I rapped my arms around his neck and gave his a small peck on the lips, "Yes, I am a little scared of your brother and it is creepy that he has a file on me but..." I plaid with the hairs on the back of his neck. "I still like you. As long as I don't have to see your brother that often I'm kinda ok with it. He does need to get rid of that file though" We laughed slightly. "You've lost a lot of girls because of this, huh?"

"A few." I was still messing with his hair. "My brother is hard to get along with but he does like you. It's a start." I smiled big.

"Good, I'm glad. Now, have a good day at work." I kissed him softly and he leaned his head against mine. "Oh, do I have my old job back or should I start looking."

He smirked and answered, "it's yours, you start tomorrow." and he left for work.


End file.
